deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Damara Carver
Doctor '''Damara Carver' was a "data archaeologist" assigned to Uxor to study the "Shroud 4" Marker. Biography Pre-Dead Space 3 Damara and her husband, John met a former heavy pilot of Titan Station, Ellie Langford on Haven Prime. While on the planet, Ellie and the Carvers became friends and Damara learned that she was pregnant with her first child. For a time, Damara and Carver lived on Keyhole Station before being assigned to Uxor. Dead Space: Liberation On Uxor, she was assigned to study the Marker on the planet. During her research, she discovered the information that dated back to the Sovereign Colonies and their research on the Markers that predated the likes of the Earth Government. Further investigation revealed that she came upon a massive cover-up unlike any that she heard about. Eventually, she enlisted the help of Ellie and Robert Norton to gather more information. As a data archaeologist, Damara's continued assistance was vital in uncovering the buried secrets of the former Sovereign Colonies government. She learned that the Sovereign Colonies discovered a “master signal” that was perpetuated somewhere from deep space. She located their triangulation station which was Ptolemy Station, using the data that she reconstructed from their purged files. Aware about the dangers of her research, Damara kept her work a secret from her husband, knowing that John would try to stop her if he found out. In the event of her death, Damara made a recording detailing her research and the importance of stopping the Markers and the Unitologists. During her work, Damara's relationship with Carver became strained. His inability to cope with civilian life complicated how the two interacted with each other. Though she remained hopeful that Carver would eventually adjust to his role as a father and husband, his inability to control his temper wore her thin.Dead Space 3: Chapter 11: Signal Hunting - Optional Mission: Archaeology His constant absence led Damara to believe that she was raising Dylan on her own.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-s7i3360WYE YouTube: Dead Space Graphic Novel Short] During his patrol duty, she admonished him for causing problems that he should hold himself accountable for and robbing the family promised vacation time.Dead Space: Liberation, page 7 Carver was quick to agree with her, but could not split his attention between her and his patrol duty. He discovered a sabotaged scanner and later a long-sight laser triangulated on the Shroud 4 test site. Carver tried to warn Damara and their son about the danger. The missile hit, destroying the shroud on the Marker. The Marker's EMP blast took out all of the electronics and machinery, bringing a ship crashing down on the residential area where Damara and Dylan resided. Carver could not raise his wife over their RIG transmission and feared the worse. Sometime during Carver's bid to reach them, Jacob Arthur Danik, the leader of the Circle reached Damara and Dylan first and killed them.Dead Space 3: Chapter 2: On Your Own – Carver: He’s dead. Danik killed him… And his mother. During the Circle's interrogation of Carver, their bodies are appropriated by the Necromorph life form and transformed into Slashers. Carver, too late to save his family killed them a second time. Dead Space 3 On the planet of Tau Volantis, Carver began to experience hallucinations of Damara, bloodied and freezing from the planet's temperatures. Her visage and voice was used against him by the Markers on the planet. “Damara” taunted Carver with perverted visions of her and Dylan's photograph. Their eyes are gouged out and bleeding profusely. She asked him why he was looking for forgiveness when there was none and told him that it was time to “join the party.” “Damara” visited Carver one last time in the halls of the Armed Forces’ Biological Laboratories. A vision of a toy soldier distracted Carver long enough to startle him when he saw Isaac approaching him. The face of his wife was imposed over his own.Dead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place - Optional Mission: Marker Containment Inside the Marker Containment lab, Carver was assaulted by visions of his wife and son in a red and hazy world similar to the one where Isaac confronted the Site 12 Marker on Titan Station. “Damara” beckoned Carver to join his family in death so they could be “made whole again.” When Carver approached “Damara,” sitting hunched over on a couch next to a Marker, she screamed at him. Her eyes and mouth are glowing in a similar fashion of the “Nicole” apparition that haunted Isaac. On his final trip inside his mind, he managed to destroy the Marker, breaking his connection to the relic and “Damara.” Gallery damara_by_luxox18-d6ru0x2.jpg|Damara Carver's corpse render Sources Category:Characters Category:Deceased